The guy that got through
by cutiepookie101
Summary: Ellie never let anyone in. So, how can this one guy be any different than anyone else? Ellie meets the one person she never thought she would let it...Joe Jonas. R&R! PLEASE! Jonas Brothers!


**Okay, so i'm just gonna write and see how you like it!**

* * *

Ellie was the type of girl who was always quiet and never outspoken. The only time she ever talked in class was when the teacher called on her or she had to.

One day, fate was on her side for once. The perfect guy fell into her hands without her even trying. It all started with one job and one package...

* * *

Ellie sighed as she sat in at a meeting for her new job. Well, she was an intern. She was interning for one of the biggest magazines in the entire United States. She was trying to work her way up to be a photographer. Her boss was rambling about their next issue. Ellie wasn't kind of listening but not really.

Ellie started drawing stars and hearts on her paper. She completely tuned out her boss, Michelle Smith. But people called her Elle. Not Ellie, she wasn't important enough to do that. All Ellie does is go and get coffee and follow whatever instructions Michelle gives her.

"...And Ellie will be assiting Rob." Michelle finished. She looked at Ellie sternly. "Got it Ellie?" Michelle asked not taking her gaze off Ellie.

Ellie nodded quickly even though she didn't know what she was talking about. "Got it." Michelle nodded and turned back to the other employees.

"So this Saturday will be the shoot with the brothers and we have to make sure everything is perfect! They are the hottest thing ever right now. Alright, get back to work." Michelle said and everybody gathered their things and left the room.

Ellie returned to her intern room with her co-intern and friend, Mia Carter. Ellie sat down and started to get the mail that was placed on her desk to their owners.

"Isn't that awesome that we are doing a photo shoot with the Jonas Brothers?! And you are so lucky to be assisting. I think Michelle really likes you. That's why she gave you the job..." Mia rambled.

"MIA! You're rambling again. But wait, did you say that we are doing a photoshoot for the one and only Jonas Brothers?!" I asked excitedly.

"Were you listening at all during the meeting?" Mia asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really. But it's awesome, listen i gotta go deliver these envelopes to their owners. Good uck with whatever you are doing." Ellie said and left the room.

* * *

Ellie sighed as she stared at her blank computer screen. She was currently sitting at Starbucks having some coffee and trying to work on her assignment. Prof. Phillips told them to create an About me paper.

_So, lets see. When i was born my dad left to go to the army. When he left my mom started drinking too much. My aunt came to live with us and i ended up getting beaten. _

_Yeah, that should do. _Ellie thought.

She had a rough life, so what to do now? The only thing she could do, make up a perfect and wonderful life that everybody would believe.

She finished writing her About me and sent it to Prof. Phillips. She shut her laptop and glanced at her watch. _Oh, crap!_

9: 12. Ellie had to be a work at 9:30. Today was the day of the Jonas Brothers photoshoot. She quickly grabbed her laptop and shoved it in her bag. Leaving her coffee on the table she rushed out and hoped she would make it on time.

Ellie pulled open the doors of the office and ran into the lobby. She ran to the elevator and pressed the button about 10 times. When it finally opened she got in and pressed Floor 6.

When on Floor 6, she glanced at the clock. 9:29. SCORE! She quickly put her stuff down at her desk and went to the photoshoot room.

Ellie walked up to Michelle. "Hi Michelle. I would just like to say thank you for this opportunity." Ellie said with a smile. Michelle stared at her and then walked past her. Ellie turned around to see the Jonas Brothers standing in the doorway. She smiled and then walked up to Rob, the photographer.

"Hey Rob." Ellie said.

"Hello Ellie, ready to assist me?" Rob asked fixing his camera occasionally looking in it.

"Exactly, how am i gonna assist you?" Ellie asked.

"Well, you will get the boys in their clothes and position them right how i tell you. Stuff like that. If they need anything you will get it for them." Rob said finally looking at Ellie.

"Great!" Ellie smiled. Then the brothers walked up to Rob with Michelle.

"And this is your photographer Rob Wade." Michelle said to the boys. They shook hands with Rob and Rob explained what they would be doing.

When Rob was talking Joe looked passed him and looked at Ellie. "Um... and you are?" He asked with a smile. I smiled and put my hand out.

"Ellie Robin. Rob's assitant for the day and your personal pack mule." Ellie said. Joe laughed slightly.

"Well, i'm Joe but you can call me DJ Danger!" He said. I smiled. I was introduced to Nick and Kevin and we went into the dressing rooms to get them dressed. I gave them the outfits and they changed into them.

They took a couple pictures together. Then they took some seperatly. Then they changed. Then they came back out.

"Can i get some guitars and mics. One mic and two guitars." I said. They delievered the props and i gave Nick and Kevin the guitars and Joe the mic and stand.

"Do you have any input?" Rob asked me. Rob was always nice to me. Even though Michelle treated me like crap.

"Well, maybe Joe could act like hes singing and kinda lean the mic forward. Kevin can just act like hes jammin' and Nick can do his jump thingy." I told Rob quietly. He nodded and told the boys what to do. Ellie went and showed them.

They took more pictures and then it was time for lunch. Ellie and Rob were going to go to a local sandwhich shop.

"Hey guys, you want to come to lunch with me and El?" Rob asked the boys. They nodded and we headed out for lunch. It was unreal to Ellie. All of it was. She was going to lunch with the Jonas Brothers.

Of course right when they stepped out of the office, they were binded by the flash of many, many cameras. The flashing lights made Ellie's eyes go in and out. Ellie was seeing blue spots everywhere.

"Come on." Ellie heard Joe say and she looked at him at the right time where there were no blue spots. She saw, that he started running. Nick and Kevin followed and Ellie and Rob looked at each other and shrugged. They started running after the boys.

They ran until they came to the sandwich shop they were first going to. The paparazzi following them every step of the way. They entered the shop and locked the door. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Following the breath was a cough to get your attention.

"Um, hello." Nick said. He laughed slightly.

"Hows it goin'?" Joe asked and laughed. This girl just stared at us with her piercing green eyes. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Care to explain?"

* * *

**Alright, chapter one!**

**So if i get 5 reviews i will keep going. (P.S. The reviews can be from the same person i just have to have 5)**

**XOXO  
KAYLEiGH**


End file.
